1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle adjustment mechanism for an infant car seat and more particularly pertains to readily adjusting the handle orientation of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child care products including infant carriers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant carriers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the handle orientation of child care products including infant carriers by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe handle adjustment mechanism for an infant car seat that allows readily adjusting the handle orientation of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner.
In this respect, the handle adjustment mechanism for an infant car seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of readily adjusting the handle orientation of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved handle adjustment mechanism for an infant car seat which can be used for readily adjusting the handle orientation of an infant carrier in a safer, more convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.